The Sound of Your voice
by oOVaingloryOo
Summary: "There is no specific musical genre that inspire me more than the sound of your voice."  JasperxAlice, EdwardxBella and EmmettxRosalie fic ..  mainly Jalice  ..  I could possibly have OCs here. RR to find out more about this fic. Enjoy !
1. The Minstrel and the Dancer

**The Minstrel**

Shiny crystals scattered through the pitch-black silk covering the sky. The cold breeze touched my skin, making me shiver. Leaving the dorm on a freezing night without bringing a jacket is never a smart move.

I strummed my acoustic guitar along with the sound of my voice, singing a familiar song. I closed my eyes as I felt the song sink into my lonely little heart.

Just then, an elegant high-pitched voice sang with me in an alluring way. I opened my eyes and saw a strange black figure dancing with the song.

The silhouette stopped dancing when I unconsciously stopped singing and playing the guitar. The figure ran before my eyes could make out her features.

She left me there dumbfounded, sitting on the grass, unable to move or make a sound to stop her from running away from me.

* * *

**The Dancer**

He climbed through my window and crawled on my bed. I leaned my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

I couldl feel his slender arms as I brushed my fingers to his face. His warm breath on my hair was thrilling, and caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand.

Suddenly, his arms disappeared from around me and he was gone. I opened my eyes and gasped.

I'd just woken up from another dream of being with Jasper. I checked the window- it was twilight.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket, ready for a short walk to the Academy's park.

My hair fluttered from the cold breeze as I sat under the old tree. I could hear a guitar playing, and a voice like of Christofer Drew Ingle, only manlier.

_I know this voice._

I walked gradually to where the voice came from. It was Jasper, singing and playing with hisred guitar. I recognized the song- Moonlight Over Paris by Vanessa Williams.

_Does the moonlight shine on Paris__  
after the sun goes down  
if the London Bridge is falling  
will anybody hear a sound_

I sang along and felt the song sink into my heart.

_Oh and how can you just walk away__  
Is it something that I said  
I see only black and white  
you see green and red_

My feet started to trace classical ballet movements that fit into the rhythm of the song. My hands gestured softly along with my feet as I swayed through the meadow, singing.

_You believe in the miracles__  
Water into wine  
I believe it when it makes the New Yo-_

The guitar suddenly stopped and I stopped too.

Jasper stared at me with his bright turquoise eyes. I felt the heat as it crawled into my cheeks; as I ran away from him, embarrassed.

After that night, I saw Jasper at lunch. It had been a long two days since I'd seen a glimpse of him.

"Alice?" Bella shook me gently. I turned to her, not saying a word. "It's rude to stare at people."

"Sorry."

"I guess you really like Jasper, huh?"

I answered her question with a smile while dropping my gaze.

"Excuse me, ladies." I looked up and saw Edward, smiling crookedly at us. "May I invite you to have lunch with us?"

Bella and I looked at each other before answering.

"Sure."

Edward motioned us to their table while I whispered to Bella's ear, "Why did you agree?"

"To get you closer to your Jasper."

"He is not _my_ Jasper."

"Not yet." She stuck her tongue out and settled herself beside Edward. I sat beside Emmett while he kissed his girlfriend's cheek before turning to us.

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet my friends. Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock." He said, and his friends smiled respectively as he mentioned their names, "Guys, these are Isabella Marie-"

"Bella. Just Bella."

"Guys, this is… Just Bella Swan." He grinned, before he continued, "and Mary Alice..."

"Yes, Edward. Just Alice." I said rolling my eyes.

"And Just Alice Brandon." He finished grinning.

"So Bella, should we call you Just-just?" I asked smiling childishly.

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled to them.

"Hey, Jasper, buddy. Dazing off again?" Emmett punched Jasper's left shoulder.

"Still thinking about that dancer in the meadow?" Rosalie asked.

He nodded, smiling angelically. I bowed my head to hide my blush, and Bella chuckled.


	2. Mystical and The Rulers

**Mystical**

The heart is a fertile place. Anything planted there will be sure to grow, whether it's love or hatred.

I hated this girl once; her name was Maria. She had long, brown, wavy hair and eyes as blue as the ocean.

I didn't hate her because she was once Jasper's girlfriend (well, okay, I admit, that's part of it) but my main reason was that she used poor Jasper for her own benefit alone.

Jasper left Maria after he learned that he was just a pawn in her game- Maria didn't show any interest in him after she got what she needed.

I wrinkled my nose in my disgust for Maria. She wasn't-

"Who's there?" someone interrupted me.

I flinched, struggling to find my theater mask in my bag with shaking hands and tied it into place to cover my face. I took two full breathes before I turned to face the blonde man.

"Were you the girl in the meadow? I mean, the one who danced-" he cut off mid-sentence, assessing me from head to toe.

I remembered Bella telling me the night when Jasper caught me dancing in the meadow, "You're asking me what _you_ should do? Come on, think like Alice! What do you think Alice would do in that kind of situation?"

Right after that conversation, I figured out what I should do, or rather, what I _wanted _to do. I would keep my identity a mystery to Jasper so he would keep on thinking about me. So I made a theater mask and pretended to be someone from fairytale books.

"It's rude to look at a lady from head to toe, lad." I protested, changing my accent to that of a British.

"My apologies, ma'am." Jasper said with the same polite voice he always had. He bowed down and kissed my left hand, never dropping his gaze from me.

I smiled, picked up my things and walked away as graceful as I could manage.

"My fair lady," he grabbed me by the hand and waited for me to turn, "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"I'm…" I sighed and continued, "I'm leaving."

I started to walk away again, when he said, "Well, that's a weird name…" I could almost see the grin on his face when he said that.

"It doesn't matter. We won't see each other again."

"Why is that?"

"Because I live between life and death. I live in the shadows so I only appear at night and you wouldn't come back here unless it's day time."

"You're as mystical as you appear to be." He said, ignoring my last words.

"Thank you." I pranced off, fighting my giggles.

This would be fun.

* * *

**The Rulers**

As the sun dawns a beautiful morning and the birds chorus the morning hymns, Forks Academy announced the new members of the student council in the presence of the whole student body.

"Our second year representatives, from Star Gazer's building, Czarina Keeley Sen and from the Cherry Blossom's building, Czarina Nyree Sen." The crowd applauds to acknowledge the new first year representatives. The Sen Sisters campaigned side by side and it seems like everyone favors the twins rather than their opponent. The Sen Sisters has identical butterscotch hairs and dim green eyes. Keeley is the one with the long goldilocks while Nyree has the short spiky hair.

The host went on and announced the names of the other new student council members and the officers went up the stage respectively.

"Last but not the least, our new student council president, Iselle Imunoyama." The student council officers that lined horizontally at the stage parted in the middle and gave way to the new president. She has hazelnut brown hair and round brown eyes. She's five feet two inches tall, I assume, but the way she stands before us was full of confidence and self esteem, with that she almost looked like the tallest member of the council.

"They're beautiful!" Alice whispered to me enthusiastically.

The student council looks good together. They are all girls, none of the boys made it but they all looked so happy. Everyone here knows that the students are in good hands.

The president raised her right hand, everyone hushed as if it was a king's order.

"I would like to thank everyone for your support," she spoke with her cold feminine voice as she looks at everybody, "This is the last day of this school year, I and my fellow student council members will rule the student body next year and we hope that all of you will be here and witness our works. With that, we wish you all a happy vacation."

Everyone gave them another round of applause. The student council members smiled and tiny imaginary flowers and stars sparkled in the air. Everyone was dazzled and awed by the student council appearances. All of them are equally beautiful and amazing.

The student body started to disappear from the gym while gossiping about the new set of the student council members. Every student was psyched to come back to the academy except for me.


	3. The Invitation and The Weirdos

**The Invitation**

A ball whizzed through the air towards me. It struck me on the head and I slumped on the flagstone walk.

I glanced in the direction from which the ball had been hurled, and spotted a man darting from a cluster of bushes that lined one side of the cafeteria.

"Sorry! Are you hurt?" It was Edward.

"No! I wasn't hurt, I actually enjoy that game! What's it called again? 'Slam people in the head till you drop?' I'm in!"

"You don't have a bit of a temper, do you?" he raised an eyebrow while assisting me as I stood up.

"No."

"I'm really sorry, Bella."

"So am I." I started to walk away when he grabbed me by the hand.

"Wait!" I turned to him, confused. "I was thinking... Well, actually, Jasper suggested that, or rather-"

"Could you please just spit it out?" I pulled my hand out from his grip and felt the electricity of his touch vanish gradually.

"Jasper asked me to ask you and Alice to join us at our back to school party."

"Give me time to think."

"Never trust time to decide for you."

"Time is the best decision maker."

"But sometimes, time makes its decisions a little too late." I could see the pain in his eyes as the words escaped his mouth.

"You drive me nuts, Masen."

"You drive me crazy, Ms. Swan." His lips curled up into my favorite crooked smile and his face finally brightened up as if I'd switched on a light.

* * *

**The Weirdos**

My boring vacation was finally over. Students of forks were now travelling their way back to the academy.

The first day of school was also the student council's first day on the job. Everyone was dying to see the officers on their own uniforms. Here in Forks Academy, the student council wore a different uniform from anybody else for acknowledgement.

The students settled on their respective seats according to their year and building. There was an elegant red carpet on the middle to divide the Star Gazers from the Cherry Blossoms.

"Isn't this exciting?" Alice giggled with excitement as she sat beside me.

The lights went off and the room fell silent. The stage curtains parted and showed the student council wearing their new uniforms. Everyone was awed, my jaw dropped and Alice eyes are wide with excitement and lips curled up to a smile.

The student council were wearing white, long sleeved blouse layered with neon black, long sleeved jacket and elegant stanstead gray necktie with white rose skirt just above the knee. Their black socks embodied their legs inches below their knees. Their uniforms were elegantly designed and it looked prettier than our boring white long sleeved top with red ribbon and mystic gray skirt.

"Greetings, everyone!" The president greeted with her same cold voice. The crowd went wild, screamed and clapped at the same time. She raised her right hand and everyone hushed. "Many of you already know us but to those who don't, we are Forks Academy's student council."

Each member of the council introduced themselves one by one for the freshmen. Seeing them together as a group sent chills to my body.

"They're so amazing." Alice mumbled still dazzled by the council's presence.

"For the freshmen, we are here to discuss the Academy's rules and traditions. To everyone who already knows this, we ask for your respect and silence as we start."

The council's secretary stepped up and began, "Forks Academy is divided into two buildings- the Star Gazers and the Cherry Blossoms. Students on the Star Gazers building are those who are majored in academic, known as the elites, while students on the Cherry Blossom building are those who are devoted to music and arts, in other words, star in the making."

The secretary went on with the Schools tradition, and after that are the rules.

"No one can go outside of the academy. The academy has its own hospital, market and mall."

That was the saddest part of being at Forks Academy; you cannot see your family unless it's vacation.

The opening of the school year went great, thanks to the council. Everyone was now eating their lunch at the cafeteria while Alice and I went to the school's green house. It's our first time here. The green house smelled good with the variety of flowers everywhere. The place looked very relaxing and I breathed the warm air, closing my eyes.

Alice and I conveniently found a table at the end of the green house and sat there.

"This academy is so awesome." Alice said her eyes on the green house's ceiling.

As I was about to have a bite on my pizza, we heard voices approaching us. Alice and I stopped and stared at each other's eyes.

"Whoa! Hey there!" greeted by a cheerful voice.

"Neil, you'll scare them to death."

It was the student councils first year representative, Czarina Keeley Sen with the secretary Neilmarie Underwood, second year representatives Rhea Bluestar and Gwendolyn Myfanwy and the treasurer Lindsay Browersox.

"Breathe girl!" Rhea said settling herself next to me. I breathed; I didn't notice that I was holding my breath.

I jumped up from my seat and apologized, "Our apologies, we didn't know that-"

"It's okay." Keeley smiled to me and I sat down again.

"Let's have lunch together." Suggested by Lindsay smiling.

"We'd love to!" Alice exclaimed.

The council members looked up to Alice and laughed in chorus. Alice clunked in to her seat embarrassed and the council laughed some more.

"Want to have some tea?" offered by Rhea.

"I'm afraid I don't see any tea in here ma'am." I said sheepishly.

They laughed at me and I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Of course there is none, would you like some cookies to go with your tea?" Keeley offered but I didn't see any cookies either.

"Uhm…" I mumbled. They laughed again. _They are weird_.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Neil said almost jumping from her seat. "Did you know that…" She went on.

Keeley, Rhea and Lindsay paid no attention to Neil as she babbled on whatever happened to her the other day.

Keeley and Rhea were whispering and giggling with each other and Lindsay was busy doing her nails. They all have a world on their own.

As if they heard my mind, they jolted their heads to me and turned to Neil.

Neil stopped and asked, "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because I'm listening to you." Rhea lied grinning.

"Oh…" then Neil continued where she went off.

"You were listening to her?" Lindsay whispered to Rhea.

"Nope." Rhea answered popping out the 'p' on the word.

"Idiot."

In the end of the lunchtime, Alice and I became friends with them.

Alice and I were walking our way to our room when I remembered something.

"Hey Alice." She turned her eyes to me, waiting for me to go on, "Edward invited us… Well actually… Jasper asked Edward to invite us to a party at their room."

"Their room?"

"We'll fit there. It's so big and-"

"How did you know that? What the-" She stared at me with wide eyes and said, "Bella! You've been there didn't you?" she said to me almost yelling.


	4. The Rescuers

**Rescuers**

Bella and Alice arrived at Edward's with gleams on their eyes- or maybe it was just Alice. Edward and the others invited few people from their classes while I invited none of mine, 'cause, yeah...

I'm a loner.

"Hey there, Jasper." Alice greeted me with the same charming smile she always had.

"Hello. " I placed my glass of fruit punch back into the table and turned to her.

"So? How's life?"

"Still very Jasper."

"When you say 'very Jasper', did you mean very forkin' hawt?"

_Forking hut?_ I don't think I heard it right.

"Forking what?" I asked a little dumbfounded.

She laughed like a bell and said, "Took you by surprise, huh?"

"Uhh..." was all I managed to say. _What did take me by surprise?_

"Uhm..."

"Yes?" _Oh please don't make any further conversations with me._

"Is there something we can talk about?"

"Uhh... I really wish there is something I can think of right now. Sorry for the disappointment, Madame." _Oh please, please, make her stop._

"You go at the star gazers, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." _Oh crap._

"So what are you good at then?"

"Probably, almost everything except handling girls." Edward came to my... rescue?

"Gee, Edward, thanks for the... awful fact." I almost grinned.

"Don't mention it buddy."

"I wish you didn't mention it too, 'BUDDY'."

"Hey, hey, hey. I just saw you suffering so I came to rescue you."

"Suffering?" Alice asked.

"Jazz here doesn't really talk much. Forcing him to speak more than 20 words is cruel."

"Edward is afraid of cats!" I unconsciously blurted out and was shocked when realization hit me. Edward stared at me with wide eyes as Alice began to laugh. "I was just joking! It was a joke!"

"Yeah... And... It sure was... funny..." she said between laughs.

I lied. It was not a joke. Edward really was afraid of cats.

"May I?" Bella asked holding her hand out for Alice to grab. _Another life savior._

"I'll leave you guys for now, okay?" Alice went off.

_'For now', she said? I gotta hide._

"I... Uhh... Edward?" Edward was still in the state of shock when I turned to him so I shook him. _Not effective._ I grabbed a piece of ice from the ice box under the floor and put it inside his polo.

"Holy sh-t!" he exclaimed and struggled to shake off the remains of the melted ice inside his polo.

I restrained my laugh as I received a deadly glare from my once very gentle friend.

"How deadly, Edward."

"Drop dead-"

"Gorgeous." I interfered and chuckled.

"What's with the mess?" Edward asked fixing his polo.

"Sorry. I don't know what got into me. I just-"

"I understand."

"You what?" I asked.

"You don't want me telling the girl you like your weaknesses."

"I like?"

"Please deny it so I'll feel better." Edward requested.

"I utterly deny it." I quickly proclaimed and continued, "You don't like her?"

"Yes. How can someone so small be so freakishly annoying?" He let out a small growl. "I'll be back, bro." he went off to the comfort room.

"Yo guys! I'm back with cases of what-ya-madada!" Emmet went banging through the door with four cases of suspiciously looking bottles.

"What-ya-madada?" Rose asked walking towards him.

"I ripped off the bottle labels so no one will know what it is." answered Emmet with the childish grin on his face.

I really got to get out of here, but first, I have to get Edward. I walked to the comfort room unnoticed. _Ha! One thing I'm good at. Being unnoticed._

"Jasper!" Edward exclaimed as I immediately pushed him back to the CR when he went out and locked the door behind me.

I let out a sigh of relief and awkwardly froze in front of Edward.

"This is all too sudden, Jasper. Is this the reason why you're bad at girls? I had hunches about this but I didn't know it was true until now! I... I-"

"Cut that out!" I yelled pinning him against the wall.

"Jasper! No!" Edward struggled to push me away and was gradually succeeding.

"Hush! They'll hear us!" I placed a finger against his mouth and he kept quiet. "I'm not gay."

"Then what? You're a mermaid?"

"F*ck! We just need to hide from the others."

"Why?"

"Emmett came with cases of suspiciously looking bottles."

"That's bad. The last time he brought cases of unidentified bottles you stripped off in front of us."

"Well, THANKS FOR THE REMINDER!"

Edward laughed and fixed himself when I released him.

"You always end up ruining my clothes, Jaz. Have mercy to the poor designer clothes!"

"Sometimes you whine like a girl."

"I didn't whine."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you-"

"Oh grow up!" he protested as he crossed his arms against his chest and continued, "No, I didn't." I ignored him.

I checked the door if it was safely locked and turned to Edward who's staring at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not gay?"

"Gee, Edward, how should I answer that kind of question? Yes or No? 'cause either way it will sound like I answered that I am gay."

"How come you talk so much when you're alone with me and suddenly becomes mute when you're talking with someone else?"

"Are you protesting? Don't you want to feel special?" I teased.

"You really are not gay?"

"Sheesh!" I gave up.

"Okay, okay. Let me rephrase then. Are you gay?"

"No!" I threw a bar of soap from the sink to him.

"Sorry! I was just teasing you, bro! Wait! Bella!" he started to run towards the door but I pushed him back.

"It's too late for Bella, bro. She won't survive. I'm sorry Edward."

"No!" he fell to his knees and suddenly jolted his head up and asked, "Are you not worried about Alice?"

"Nope!"

"Not a single ray of concern?"

"Pretty cloudy."

"Good."

"Could you stand now, Edward? Our position is not really right for two guys alone in a comfort room."

He stood up immediately as I laughed quietly, patted Edward's shoulder and sat into the dry floor. This would be a very long night.


	5. Gay

**Gay**

The door made a low creaking sound when I opened it cautiously.

"I think the door needs some oil." Jasper suggested.

"Oh? You think so?" I said sarcastically. "Why don't you fetch me some oil from the KITCHEN which is one room from here!"

"Suicide was never in my repertoire."

"So was in mine." I peeped out and saw flying objects and... What the?

I closed the door hastily and razed to the floor.

"Edward! What's wrong? What did you see?" I can hear Jasper's voice but I can't see him. My eyes can't bear what I have seen and I can't even make sense of it. "I'll check it out."

I felt Jasper's hands pushed me to the side and I fell, slamming my head to the metal trash bin, "Eeeyawch!"

Jasper banged the door swiftly with wide eyes. "Was that-?"

"Emmet dancing ballet?"

"Was that ballet? I thought it was some kind of demonic tribal dance. He was dancing around a group of innocent people tied up into a rope laughing like a... like a... I don't even know what kind of creature that is!"

"No survivors?"

"None." He confirmed.

"The others?"

"Alice singing party in the USA as Emmet 'ballets'. Rose jumping up and down in circles while Bella claps, laughs and bangs her head."

"Other victims?"

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

"Holy crow!"

"Don't use your favorite tea cup anymore."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"Bull sh*t!"

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I never knew you had such words in your vocabulary."

"Sorry."

"What can your sorry do? The damage has been done!"

"And I thought I can be dramatic." I rolled my eyes and stood.

"If someone hears us they might think we're-"

"Gays?"

"Correct!"

"But we're not!"

"That's what gays on the 'stage-of-denial' always say."

"Are you with me or against me?"

"Could you give me a hint?"

"A hit? My pleasure!" I prepared to punch him as he shielded himself with his arms.

"I was just joking bro!"

"And now you want to choke?"

"Hey! If you're angry about your tea cup then go ahead and use it! FYI someone pooped there!"

"Holy crap!"

"You're becoming pretty religious, Edward. I'm so proud of you, my friend!" he patted my shoulder and I shoved him off.

"You know, Jasper, as a friend, you're a disappointment."

"Ouch, Edward, that really hurts." He said a little gay-ish and smirked at me.

"Be quiet."

"Edward?"

"What is it again?"

"Are you gay?"


	6. Onegai

**Sorry for the very late upload. My beta-reader was very busy with her school stuff so I tried waiting for her for**

**two-ish weeks.**

**I uploaded this with none of her edits. How sad. :(**

**So please, if you saw any wrong whatevers in here, let me know so I can change it. **

**I would like to express my gratitude to my dear reader who gave me a list of songs.**

**I listened to it and I think I can use the first one. :)**

**To the others, please feel free to suggest song. :D**

**I can make a story out of it.**

**Please read and review !**

** - Vainglory**


End file.
